The Most Dangerous Game
by Momiji Botan
Summary: Kagome has taken a crusie ship to the caribean waters over winter break with her family, but when she falls over board and no one notices she has to swim to an island where only one person lives and has a dangerous idea of a 'game'. IC
1. leaving

**This is my new story! Yay for me! I have very high expectations for it, yay! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Inuyasha" or "The Most Dangerous Game" **

Her breath came out in white puffs that floated up and evaporated into the cold air. She glanced, left, right. She shivered, but not from the cold. She knew he was out there, and coming for her.

She started to run again, into a full out sprint. She could hear him coming up from behind her, she knew she was out matched. He was going to pounce. . . .

She dove down and skidded in the snowy ground, sending him flying over her.

"SIT!"

Crash.

"Wench. . . . !" Inuyasha growled while pulling his head out from the snow. "Inuyasha you're being so unreasonable," Kagome said sternly while standing up and brushing the snow off her green skirt. She placed her hands on her hips and glared at him, daring him to make another insulting remark. "No _you're_ being stupid. All you do is complain about having to miss school while coming here, now that you finally get time off you decide to stay in your time. Are you insane!"

"It's only for a little while, I'll be back soon."

Kagome turned and headed for the Bone eaters well for the umteenth time that day. Once again she felt the familiar jerk at her hip that swung her back around to face an angry hanyou. "I just want to spend some time with my family, is that too much to ask?" she questioned, her cheeks flushed from the cold. Subconsciously she rubbed the back over her palm against them for warmth. "Yes actually it is. Do I have to remind you that _you _broke the jewel in the first place?"

Not only was she starting to get inpatient, but now angry as well. "You don't have to bring that up every time you need an excuse for me to stay you baka!" she yelled and stomped back towards the well. _'He's such a jerk sometimes!'_ "Kag-"

"SIT!" Crash.

Kagome shivered again in mid walk, but continued to trek down the path to the old well. Suddenly a blur of red 'whooshed' past her and stopped in front of the well, blocking her path. "Inuyasha. . . ." Kagome growled. "No," he growled back. "Just for five days, that's all!" It sounded more like a whine from a child to its mother verses a demand. Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome's anger rose with his smirk. "If you don't let me go I'll s-i-t you into the next century!" she snapped. Inuyasha's ears flattened. Suddenly taking a few days off shard hunting didn't sound like such a bad idea. Inuyasha growled again and moved out of the miko's way. "Thank you," she said half heartedly. "Three days," he mumbled. "It's five days," Kagome corrected while dropping her legs over the side of the well.

"And not a minute less," she added before dropping down into the blue light that engulfed them in the time transfer.

"Yeah well I'm dragging you back in three!" Inuyasha yelled down the well, though to no avail.

The miko was already 500 years in the future.

"And not a minute less."

**I know this first chapter is short, but I promise no others will be, I just wanted to set up the base line. **


	2. departure

**This chapter is when it starts to unfold. . . . .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or The Most Dangerous Game**

**Warning: Italics contain some violence (though not much)**

_She ran, ran, ran. . . . ._

_She couldn't run anymore, she would die. She staggered and fell, much to his pleasure. The muddy ground stained her clothes and knotted her hair. Tears stained her face. _

"_Please," she whimpered. "Please," she said mercifully. "Please. . . . .don't kill me. Please don't hurt me. . . . ."_

_A shivered went down her spine when he laughed, not just any kind of laugh, a laugh that feels like someone scratched their nails against a chalkboard. A truly evil laugh that pricks all the hairs on your body._

_He leaned down and whispered into her ear. "No chance," he said hotly and grabbed a handful of her hair. She screamed as he yanked her up onto her feet again by her raven mud soaked hair. "I thought you would prove different than the others, I thought you would be more of a challenge. You were supposed to be fun, you disappointed me."_

"_Please don't hurt me, I promise I won't tell anyone what I've seen. Just left me go," she cried. "Never," he smirked. A sudden pain in her stomach made her scream and fall to her knees. She looked down to see the brown wooded handle of the knife sticking out of her and her clothes start to soak up a crimson colored liquid._

"_I guess this is where your life ends. To bad," he scoffed. "You may be human but you have the soul of a demon," she spat. He re coiled somewhat. "I am just your average man who has a hobby like all other beings, I just wish to exceed what ever other man could not. And neither could you." _

_The sound of a gunshot filled the night air and she felt an unbearable pain in her chest. "Kagome. . . ."_

"_Kagome."_

"_Kagome!"_

!#$&()+

"Kagome!"

"W-what?" Kagome shot up in bed. She put her hand to her forehead. "Kagome dear it's time to get up," he mother said cheerfully before exiting her room. "It was all a. . . . .dream?"

Kagome found it so hard to believe. Everything seemed so real. She could see everything, hear everything, smell everything, _feel_ everything. Her body was covered in a cold sweat and she was still shivering. How could one dream be so terrifying? She lifted up her shirt, almost expecting a knife to be there. To her relief all she saw was her stomach and she dropped her t-shirt back down with a sigh.

"That was so strange. . . . ." she thought aloud. Normally she would just shrugged it off and get on with her day, but this dream was so, so, so _different _from the others. Almost demonic. But it was just a dream. Just a dream. "Just a dream?"

Shaking off another spine shiver Kagome dropped her feet over the side of her bed and stood out with a stretch. _'At least it's the first day of winter break.' _As she thought that her gaze shifted to the window where bright white snow covered the ground. The air that flowed through her open window was cold and crisp. Kagome inhaled one big breath and left it out with a peaceful sigh. Winter was her favorite month, everything was in a peaceful sleep and everything was drapped in a white cloak.

Kagome hastily through on a pair of jeans and a long sleeve plain royal blue cotton shirt. She bounded down the stairs to the smell of fresh breakfast, which was mouth watering compared to her usual camp fire meals in the Sengoku-jidai.

Her mother was busy by the stove, finishing the meals when Kagome entered the kitchen. Gramps was sitting alone at the table reading the daily newspaper that was on the doorstep every morning, while Sota was outside in the snow with Buyo. His laughter rang out in her ears and gave a warm feeling in her heart.

"Morning mom, gramps," Kagome smiled as she sat down. Gramps glanced back to her from behind the newspaper. "Well it's nice to see that you're here for the break instead of running around with some demon," he grumbled. "Heh," Kagome replied half heartedly. "Breakfast will be ready shortly," her mother replied with pulling out some plates from the top shelf. "Need any help?" she offered, but her mother shook her head and gave a 'it's-just-fine' response.

Sota rushed in from outside, Buyo hanging limply in his left arm. "Mornin' sis," he greeted while yanking his boots off and dropping globs of snow onto the floor. "Sota. . . ." her mother sigh. He gave her a guilty smile before scrambling to the table.

Kagome smiled and observed the normal family rituals that took place at the morning table that she hadn't been seeing much of lately, or will in the future. The thought saddened her, but yet, somehow, she liked racing around the feudal era battling off all the demons that pose a threat.

Once everything was laid out on the plates Kagome's mother sat down and they began the every day-normal- breakfast. "So where are we going?" Kagome asked, the thought had been nagging at her all night but her mother had refused to tell her until the day of. "Can I tell her!" Sota exclaimed excitedly before the mother could speak. _'Sota's excited about a family vacation, since when?'_

The mother chuckled at his enthusiasm and nodded charmingly. "We're going on a cruise!" Sota jumped up from the table and snatched Buyo up and twirled around in a tiny circle. "Wow, really?" Kagome asked, hoping that this was not some cruel trick. "Of course we are," he mother smiled warmly. A million thoughts all shot into her mind at once.

A cruise, for real? That would be so cool! But something didn't seem right. . . . "Hey mom I thought cruises were a summer or spring thing, not a winter break vacation," Kagome said aloud, the thought puzzling her. "Sota wanted to go on one, but they are on the expensive side, especially during the warmer months and with your father gone. . . . . ." her mother trailed off, her gaze averted downwards.

"Oh," was all she could reply with. _'Of course, Sota had been whining all summer about one but without dad here anymore there's no way we could afford it.'_

A moment passed and no one spoke, the only movements that took place was Sota shuffling bad into his chair. The same dreadful thoughts lingered in all the Higurashi minds. "So we leave today, right?" Kagome asked, changing the subject. "Yeah!" Sota blurted out, forgetting the uncomfortable silence. "And we're all going," the mother smiled. Gramps put his newspaper back onto the table and gave her a disbelieving look. "I told you already, I'm not going on some 'cruise'," he grumbled.

"But father, we already paid for your ticket, besides it will be lots of fun," Ms. Higurashi persuaded. "Keh," he snorted. "I'm not going." With that said he stood up, dropped his dishes into the sink, and left the room. "Inuyasha could come," Sota suggested.

"What! Are you out of your mind? We're not taking inuyasha," Kagome snapped. Someone about being at the beach with the inu hanyou didn't pass her thoughts to pleasantly. Mostly because of his feelings for Kikyo. . . . .

Sota glared at her and turned to their mother. "Please?" he asked. "That's not my decision," she stated simply and got up from the table, leaving the room as well. Sota looked back at Kagome, but she shook her head. "No way you little brat. Don't even think about it." Thus Sota was left alone at the table.

"Sigh."

!#$&()+

Kagome packed up her clothes in her suitcase quietly in her room. _'I can't believe he would even suggest that,' _she thought bitterly. The thought of Inuyasha coming with them was still lingering in her mind. Although all odds pointed against it, something very softly said in the back of her mind that it wouldn't be such a bad idea. But that didn't matter because even _if_, though it would never happen, she asked him he would turn it down with his usual "feh".

"Oi wench."

Kagome shrieked and fell over with an 'oof' onto the floor. Inuyasha drew back somewhat from her sudden outburst. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he growled. "N-nothing, you just startled me is all," she sighed and stood back up. Inuyasha jumped down from the window sill. "'Startle you' are you kidding me?" "You don't have to mock me," Kagome snorted and resumed packing the last of her supplies into her bag.

"So your really leaving?" he asked after a moment. Kagome stopped and looked up at him, surprised at the almost hurt look in his eyes. "Yeah, not for long though," she said softly as well. "Keh, not that I care," he scoffed. "I don't need your sympathy." Kagome rolled her eyes at his immaturity and zipped up the side of her luggage.

"Well if you want to do something useful with yourself you can take my bag downstairs for me while I get changed," she suggested while opening her dresser drawer. "What's wrong with what you're wearing?" he asked, looking over her outfit again. "Nothing, I just want to wear something a little more comfortable, you have a problem with that?" "No," he snapped and snatched up her bag, leaving the room mumbling about unreasonable women.

Kagome shrugged her shoulder and searched through he outfits again.

"Hi Inuyasha!" Sota smiled and went to hug him, but Inuyasha lept back onto a few higher stairs. He gave him a weird look and Sota dropped his arms. "I didn't know you were here," he smiled, changing the subject from the I-just-tried-to-hug-you thing. "Yeah, well, I'm leaving anyway," Inuyasha said roughly and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Sota ordered and ran infront of him, blocking the path to upstairs. Inuyasha growled in annoyance and crossed his arms. "What?" he asked sternly. "Do ya' wanna come with us, we have an extra ticket?" Sota asked pleadingly. "W-what?" That was not the question he thought Sota would ask. Usually he would beg for a demon battling story or some other nonsense.

"Please, I'm sure Kagome would love if you came with us. The trip will be such a bore without you," Sota begged on. Inuyasha took a few steps back. Sota reached out for his hand and yanked him back downstairs into the kitchen. He shuffled through a few drawers and then pulled out a white slip of paper. He placed it in the hanyou's hand and beamed up at him.

"Feh, no way," Inuyasha said and shoved the ticket back at the brown eyed boy. A disappointed expression flashed on his face, but disappeared an instant later. Sota placed the paper back in Inuyasha's hand and stepped back. "Keep it, just in case you change your mind," he said softly, knowing the dog demon would hear him. A moment passed and Inuyasha growled, but shoved the ticket into his kimono anyway.

"Fine," he said, sounding slightly defeated. Sota smiled brightly and raced back up into his room, leaving Inuyasha all alone in the kitchen.

Later in the evening the three Higurashi's boarded the large cruise ship happily, unaware of the hanyou that snuck a board as well.

!#$&()+

**The next chapter is when the plot starts to unfold, but what do you think so far? **

**READ AND REVIEW! **

**R & R**


	3. over board

**The story is gonna be da bestest!**

Kagome sighed and leaned against the rail of the ship. The sun had set sometime ago, and the endless crash of the nightly ocean waves was a very calm, soothing motion.

They had arrived on the ship that afternoon and settled in a while back. The ship was so exciting, there were so many things so do. There was a pool, hot tub, a game room (where she spent the most of the time with her brother) a library, and shows going on in the theater almost 24/7, not to mention the cassino. But right then, all she wanted to do was be lulled by the ocean waves.

"Can I help you miss?"

Kagome almost jumped at the sudden sound. She turned around to see a tall, black haired women in one of the worker outfits. _'She works on the ship. . . .how long has she been standing there? She probably thinks I'm sea sick or something.'_

"No, I'm fine," Kagome sighed and turned her attention back to the falling waves. Sometime passed before the women spoke again. It startled Kagome again when she spoke, for she thought the worker had left by then.

"Off there to the right-somewhere- is a large island," she said and pointed out into the distance. "Really?" Kagome asked half heartedly, not really caring about what she had to say. "What's it called?" she asked, just to be polite. "The old charts call it 'Ship-trap island,'". Kagome looked up at her with a surprised expression, she figured the employer would give her a history lesson or something of the sort.

"That's a discouraging name," Kagome commented. "Oh, we're not going there," the women laughed. Kagome waited for her to continue, which she did when Kagome asked no questions. "Sailors have a curious dread of the place. I don't though, it's some superstition-"

Kagome cut her off, "I can't see it," she said, leaning out the rail and squinting her eyes. She peered out into the dark cool night that was filled with a thick warm blackness with only the moon's light to see. The women chuckled. "It's only a mile or so out there, surely you can see?" Kagome looked harder, but gave a groan of defeat. "Ugh! It's like a moist black cloak."

"It will be bright tomorrow at the islands," the women reassured. Kagome nodded in agreement, though her poor vision still bothered her. "Why don't you come inside and have a bite to eat? The fish was caught fresh this morning." Kagome nodded blankly, still thinking back about that day. "You don't catch them off the boat?" she asked, thinking that it would be fun to watch, or, maybe, do herself.

"Oh, no, no hunting permitted on the islands and no fishing on the boats, that's just the rules," the older staff women informed. Disappointment flashed in Kagome's eyes. It could have been a fun thing to do with Sota. "But I have nothing against it, if I could I would change the rules, but that's not up to me."

"Yeah, well it's ok. You got to know how the fish feels anyway. Maybe we wouldn't be able to see them when we swim if they let us fish off the boat," Kagome suggested. The women laughed. "They have no understanding either way," she said while still finding humor in Kagome's words.

"Well of course they don't think like we do, but they do understand fear. They might become smart enough to know to stay away from humans," she stated simply, proving a point. "Nonsense," she said, "you've been out here to long, things are going into your head. Come, you shall go back to your cabin."

"No, I'm fine. Do you think we passed the island yet?" Kagome asked, once again leaning off the rail and straining her eyes for any sight of land. "I can't tell in this black dark, I hope so though," the women said and leaned against the rail as well. "Why?" Kagome asked, averting her attention back to the women. "The place has a bad reputation, it makes the crew jumpy. They always ask 'don't cha' feel anything?' as if the was poisonous or of the sort."

Suddenly Kagome felt a chill creep up her shine, she shivered instinctively. "Do you think it's true then, the evils of the island?" Kagome pried. "Nothing but jibberjabber, one superstitious sailor can infect an entire crew." Kagome thought about that for a moment. "Maybe, or maybe not. You never know," she sighed.

Another moment of silence passed before the women offered to lead Kagome back to her quarters, but she politely declined. Time ticked away, and soon Kagome felt herself become more drowsy as each moment passed. Her eye lids felt heavy as stones, but her mind was wide awake. She was alone on deck, everyone had turned in for the night, but something about the salty air kept Kagome out on board.

She leaned her head against the cold railing and soon shut her eyes. An abrupt noise from the distance brought her out of her slumber and she snapped her head up to locate where the sound had come from. It had been a gun shot, but that's not what had worried her. As she pulled her head up a snapping noise filled her ears and she looked down just in time to see a glint drop into the ocean waters with a tiny splash.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat, she was dreading what that sound had been. Slowly she brought her hand up to her neck, and to her horror, the shard bottle was gone.

"The shards!" she cried.

'_No, no, no!" _After months on end running around in the middle ages, battling off demons, and risking her life everyday she lost the shards from her own stupidity! But that seemed impossible, how could she be so recklace? On top of that she wouldn't be able to cross through the well without them, but it wouldn't matter- she could never show her face there again if she lost the shards over the side of a ship.

"No!" she cried again, and lept over board. A loud splash echoed out, but no one was a board to hear. The water was as cold as ice and her clothes felt extremely heavy. The tiny bottle was floating on the surface of the water and gradually drifting further off with the nightly tide. Kagome swam over to it with all her strength and snatched the bottle up, tucking it safely in her pocket.

Kagome turned back around to face the ship, but her heart stopped when she saw that it was already disappearing from sight. Kagome opened her mouth to scream out for help, but the wash from a passing wave slapped her face and the salt water in her open mouth made her gag and struggle. Desperately she swam with all her might to reach the boat, but to no avail. She was going to yell out again, but the chances of someone on ship hearing her were slender.

Soon the lights of the ship faded into the dark night, leaving Kagome alone in the cold ocean waters.

Then she remembered the gun fire. There had to be humans close by, and where there are humans firing guns there must be some kind of land. _'Ship-trap island? It could be. The women said it was to the right some distance. Maybe I could find someone there.' _Kagome choked back a sob and slowly made small gentle strokes toward where she assumed was an island, conserving all of her strength.

She counted all of her strokes in the endless amount of time she was swimming, the tiring process was beginning to wear her out. The she heard it, out of the darkness of the night she heard a high sounding scream, the sound of an animal in extreme terror. She didn't recognize the animal that made the sound but swam toward it anyway. Where there were animals there were surly land. Then she heard it again, the fire of another gun.

Time passed yet again, a long amount of time and Kagome was beginning to become weary. Then she heard the most welcoming sound she had heard all night, the pulling and pushing of the tide along a rocky shore. She was almost there when she saw the massive boulders, but in a split second she was smashed against them. She cried out in pain, but grabbed a hold of one and dragged herself out of the wrestling tides.

She climbed up, hand over hand, breathlessly. Gasping for air she reached the top, meeting a dense jungle at the very edge of the cliffs.

She didn't bother to walk into the forest, Kagome's knees gave way and she toppled to the ground. She was tired and her muscles screamed from the strain they had been in all night. The sun was just beginning to rise and all Kagome could hope for was that someone would notice that she was missing, though that might not be very likely. She had her own room, no one ate at the same time, and there were so may things to do. No one would given think about where she could be at.

Kagome sighed and a moment later she drifted off into a deep slumber.

**Done, and it's only 9:44 pm! Yay! I'm working on this as fast as I can, but right now I have to go to bed.**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**R & R!**


	4. general Haruko

**This is when the plot starts to unfold. . . . . .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Inuyasha" or "The Most Dangerous Game"**

Kagome's eyes flickered open to be greeted by the bright sun of the afternoon sun. After a good rest she felt much more relaxed, but her muscles were still wore and now her stomach yearned for food. "Where there are gun shots, there are people. Where there are people there is food," Kagome reassured herself and pushed herself up. She staggered a bit, but gained a steady footing.

Kagome's eyes moved to where the forest area started. It looked so wild, so uncivilized, almost like in the feudal area. If it were not from the gun shot, Kagome wouldn't have the slightest idea that anyone lived there at all. _'But what kind of people live in such a remote place?' _

She saw no sign of a trail in the forest and figured it would be an easier route if she followed the shore line. Kagome hadn't walked long before she noticed that, by evidence, some rabid animal had thrashed through the underbrush. Weeds were crushed down, one area was even stained red. A small glittering object caught her eye and kagome knelt down to pick it up- an empty cartridge.

"A hunter? But with a gun. . . .I guess the kill was made here," she thought aloud. She looked down at the ground, hoping to find some kind os animal prints, but, instead, found the print of hunting boots. They pointed along the cliff in the direction she had been going. Eagerly, she picked up the pace, but occasionally slipping on a rotten log or loose stone.

It took a long time, following the tracks. Bleak darkness was blacking out the sea and jungle when Kagome first sighted some lights. Kagome's first thought was that maybe there was a village here, due to so many lights. But as she continued down she saw, to her great astonishment, all the lights consisted of one enormous building- a lofty structure with pointed towers plunging upward into the gloom.

Her eyes made out the shadowy outlines of a mansion as luxurious as a palace, it was set on a high bluff, and on three sides of it cliffs dived down to where the sea licked greedy lips in the shadows.

"This has got to be a mirage," Kagome whispered out of amazement. She rubbed her eyes, but, alas, it was no mirage. Kagome hastily walked over and opened the tall spiked iron gate. The stone steps were real enough; the massive door had a large gargoyle on it for a knocker seemed real too. Yet all of seemed to be beyond reality.

Kagome lifted the knocker, and it creaked up stiffly , as if it had never been used before. She let if fall, and it startled her with its booming loudness. She thought she heard footsteps within, but the door remained closed. She lifted the knocker again, letting it drop back against the door. The door opened then, opened as suddenly as if it were on a spring, and Kagome stood blinking in the river of glaring gold light that poured out.

The first thing Kagome's eyes discerned was the largest man she had ever seen- a gigantic creature, solidly made and black- bearded to the waist. In his hand was a gun that was pointed strait at Kagome's heart.

Two gleaming eyes looked Kagome over, but showed to evidence that he would drop his stance.

"Don't be alarmed," Kagome said with a smile which she hoped was disarming. "I'm not a robber. I fell off my boat, my name is Kagome Higurashi." The menacing look in the eyes did not change. The gun pointed as rigidly as if the giant were a statue. He gave no sign that he comprehended anything Kagome said, or that he had even heard them. He was dressed in uniform, a black uniform trimmed with grey lamb fur.

Puzzled, Kagome repeated herself. "I'm Kagome Higurashi and I fell off my boat. I am very hungry." She didn't intend on adding the extra part, but her stomach growled so it seemed appropriate. The only answer the man gave was rasing his finger to the trigger. A moment later she heard more footsteps coming from inside and the man's free hand went to his forehead in a military salute.

Another man came down the broad marble steps, an erect, slender man in evening clothes. He advanced toward Kagome and held out his hand.

In a cultivated voice marked by a slight accent that gave it an added precision and deliberateness, he said: "It is a great pleasure and honor to welcome you, Ms. Higurashi, to my home." Automatically Kagome shook the man's hand. "I am general Haruko."

Kagome's first impression was that the man was singularly handsome, her second was that there was an original, almost bizarre quality about the general's face. He was a tall man past middle age, for his hair was vivid white; but his thick eyebrows and pointed military mustache were as black as the night from before. His eyes, too, were black and bright. He had high cheek bones, a sharp-cut nose, a spare, dark face, the face of a man used to giving orders, the face of an aristocrat. Turning to the giant in uniform, the general made some sort of sign. The giant put away his gun, saluted, withdrew.

"Tetsu is an incredibly strong fellow," remarked the general, "but he has the misfortune of being dumb and deaf. A simple fellow, but I'm afraid, like all his race, a bit of a savage." Kagome didn't understand what he was trying to say, but then remembered Tetsu's appearance. "He's Russian?" she asked. "He is Cossack," said the general, and his smile showed red lips and pointed teeth. "So am I."

"Come," he said, "we shouldn't be chatting here. We can talk later. Now you need food and rest, you shall have them."

Tetsu reappeared, and the general spoke to him with his lips that moved but gave forth no sound. "Please follow Tetsu, Ms. Higurashi. He will show you to your room so that you may find a more proper attire for tonight's dining." Mr. Haruko eyed Kagome's green school outfit with a distasteful look, and then turned around and shuffled to another room.

It was to a huge, beam-ceilinged bedroom with a canopied bed big enough for six men that Kagome was led up to. Tetsu walked silently over to a dresser, which looked to be an antique, and laid out a stunningly beautiful kimono on the bed. Tetsu turned to Kagome for a response, he nodded to her and departed from the room.

The kimono was absolutely gorgeous, made of the finest silk Kagome had ever seen. It was a pale blue color at the bottom and gradually became a darker blue as it neared the top, which brought out the blush colors of her cheeks and the darkness in her eyes. Scattered all along the kimono was small white flowers, which were probably native to the island because she had never seen such a flower before. The sash was a dark blue that held the kimono tightly, emphasizing all of her curves. When Kagome put it on, it felt as if it had been made perfectly for her.

The dining room, to which Tetsu conducted her, was in many ways remarkable. There was a medieval magnificence about it; it suggested a baronial hall of feudal times with its oaken panels, its high ceiling, its vast refectory table where twoscore men could sit down and eat. About the hall were mounted heads of many animals- lions, tigers, elephants, moose, bears; the largest game that could be hunted. At the great table the general was sitting, alone.

"Please, sit," Haruko motioned with a wave of his hand for kagome to sit opposite of him.

They ate borsch, the rich, red soup with whipped cream so dear to Russian palates. Half apologetically general Haruko said: "We do our best to preserve the amenities of civilization here. Please forgive any lapses. We are well off the beaten track, you know. Do you think the meal has suffered from the long ocean trip?"

"Not at all," Kagome complemented. Kagome was finding the general to be a most thoughtful and affable host. But there was one small trait that made kagome uncomfortable. Whenever she looked up from her plate she found the general studying her, appraising her narrowly.

"Perhaps you noticed all the trophies I have on my wall?" Kagome knew he was talking about the animal heads, considering that there were no other items of praise. Although hunting was not in her slightest interest, she did not wish to offend her hospitable host. "Yes, they are very impressive," she said politely. "Yes, I have but one passion in my life Ms. Higurashi, the hunt." Kagome's gaze shifted back over to the heads.

"The Cape buffalo is the largest I've ever seen," she commented. "You've seen Cape buffalo?" he questioned. Kagome bit her lower lip, she couldn't tell him that she sees them in tons of villages in the feudal era, he would think she had lost her sanity. "Um, yes. My uncle used to hunt them all the time," she lied. "Well that fellow was a monster let me say."

"Did he charge you?" she asked, wondering why he would continue the topic. "Hurled me against a tree," said the general. "Fractured my skull, but I got the brute." "Well I'm sure the Cape buffalo is the most dangerous of all big game, seeing to its short temper and strength."

For a moment the general did not reply; he was smiling his curious red-lipped smile. Then he said slowly: "No. You are wrong miss. The Cape buffalo is not the most dangerous of all big game." He sipped at his wine. "Here in my preserve on this island," he said with the same slow tone, "I hunt the most dangerous game."

Kagome expressed her surprise. "Is there big game on the island?" The general nodded. "Really?" "Oh, it isn't here naturally of course. I have to stock the island."

He paused again, this time waiting for kagome to ask. "What have you imported general, tigers?" The general smiled. "No," he said. "Tigers ceased to interest me some years ago. I exhausted their possibilities, you see. No thrill left in tigers, no real danger, Ms. Higurashi."

"We will have some capital hunting, you and I," said the general. "I shall be most glad to have your company."

"But what game-" began Kagome.

"I'll tell you," said the general. "You will be most amused, I know. I think I may say, in all modesty, that I have done a rare thing. I have invented a new sensation. May a pour you some wine, Ms. Higurashi?" "No thank you," she replied softly.

The general smiled, but continued with his story.

"God makes some men poets. Some He makes kings, some beggars. Me, He made me a hunter. My hand was made for the trigger, my father said. He was a very rich man with a quarter of a million acres in the Crimea, and he was an ardent sportsman. I was only fives years of age when he gave me my first little gun, specially made for me in Moscow, to shoot sparrows with. When I shot some of his prize turkeys with it, he did not punish me; he complemented me on my marksmanship. I killed my first bear when I was ten. My whole life has been one prolonged hunt. I went into the army -it was expected of noblemen's sons- and for a time commanded a division of Cossack cavalry, but my real interest has always been in the hunt. I have hunted every kind of game in every land. It would be impossible for me to tell you how many animals I have killed."

The general leaned back in his chair.

"After the debacle in Russia I left the country, for it was imprudent for an officer of the Czar to stay there. Many noble Russians lost everything, I, luckily, invested in Japanese securities. Naturally I continued to hunt- grizzlies in the Rockies, crocodiles in the Ganges, rhinoceroses in East Africa. It was in Africa where the Cape buffalo hit me and laid me up for six months. As soon as I recovered I hunted jaguars in the Amazon, said to have extreme intelligence, but, alas, they did not. They were no match for me and I was bitterly disappointed. Then, one night, I had a terrible thought come into mind. Hunting was beginning to bore me! And hunting, remember, had been my life. Business men go into pieces when they give up the business that has been there life."

"I can understand that," said Kagome.

The general smiled.

" I had no wish to go to pieces," he said. "I must do something. Now, mine is an analytical mind, Ms. Higurashi. Doubtless that is why I enjoy the problems of the chase." "No doubt General Haruko."

"So," he continued, "I asked myself why the hunt no longer fascinated me. You are much younger than I am, but you can probably guess the answer." "What is that?" Kagome asked. The general was sure going into detail with his answer. "Simply this: hunting had become to easy. I always got my quarry. Always. There is no greater bore than perfection."

"No animal had a chance with me anymore, that is no boast, only truth. The animal only had legs and instinct. Instinct is no match for reason. When I thought of this it was a tragic moment for me, I can tell you."

Kagome leaned across the table absorbed in what her host was saying.

"It came to meas an inspiration what I must do."

"And that was?"

The general smiled the quiet smile of one who is faced with an obstacle and surmounted with success. "I had to invent a new animal to hunt." Kagome dropped back into her chair. "A new animal? You're joking." "Not at all," said the general. "I never joke about hunting. So I bought this island , built this house, and here is where I do my hunting. This island is perfect for my purpose- there are jungles with a maze of trails in them, hills, swamps-"

"But the animal General Haruko?" "Oh," said the general, "it supplies me with the most exciting hunting in the world. No other hunting compares to it for an instant. Everyday I hunt and never grow bored, for I have a quarry that can match my wits."

Kagome's bewilderment showed on her face.

"But no animal can reason," she said. "My dear friend," said the general, "there is one that can."

"But you don't mean-" gasped Kagome, covering her mouth with her hands.

"And why not?"

"I can't believe your serious general. This is a terrible joke." "I told you before, I never joke with hunting."

"Hunting? General Haruko what you speak of is murder!"

The general laughed. "One does not expect nowadays to find such a naive person with a midVicorian point of view. Doubtless, you have soft ancestors. I'll wager you'll forget your notations when you go hunting with me. You've a genuine new thrill in store for you Ms. Higurashi." "Thank you, but I'm not a murderer."

"Dear me," said the general, quite unruffled, "again that unpleasant word. But I think I can show you that your scruples are quite ill founded."

"Yes?"

"Life is for the strong, to be lived by the strong, and, if need be, be taken by the strong. The weak of the world were put here to give the strong pleasure. I am strong. Why should I not use my gift? If I wish to hunt, why shouldn't I? I hunt the scum of the earth- sailors from tramp ships, mongrels- a thoroughbred horse or hound is worth more than them."

"But they are men," Kagome said hotly.

"Precisely, that is why I use them. It gives me pleasure. They can reason, after a fashion. So they are dangerous." Kagome held back a snarl, but kept the conversation going. "But where do you get them?" The general's eyes fluttered down in a wink. "This island is called Ship-trap island. Please, come to the window with me."

Kagome followed the general to the window to see lights out on see flashing every so often. "They indicate a channel, where there is none, only razor sharp rocks. They can crush a ship as easily as I can crush a nut." He dropped a nut to the floor and crushed it with the heel of his foot. "Yes we have electricity, we try to be civilized."

"Civilized? But you shoot down men."

A trace of anger was in the general's eyes, but flickered away in a moment.

"Dear me, I assure you that I do not do what you suggest. That would be barbarous. I treat these visitors like guests, they get plenty of food and exercise, and I treat them with the utmost hospitality."

"It's a game you see," he said, "I supply them with food and an excelent hunting knife. I give them three hours head start. I am to follow, armed only with a pistal of a small range, and knife. If my quarry eludes me for three days, he wins. If I find him"- the general smiled- "he loses."

"What if he refuses to be hunted?"

"I give the option, of course. If he does not want to hunt, I turn him over to Tetsu. Tetsu once had the honor of serving as official knouter to the Great White czar, and he has his own ideas of sport."

"And if they win?" Kagome asked coldly.

"Let's just say I haven't lost, but indeed I think our conversation is finished. Tomorrow is when you and I start the hunt. Tetsu will show you to your room, make sure you get a good night's sleep, for in the morning I will treat you like all the others."

!#$&()+

**This chapter and the pervious chapter have been mainly based on the story "The Most Dangerous Game," by Richard Connell, but the rest will be my own ideas. **

**Again I will say:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "The Most Dangerous Game"**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**R&R**


	5. beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Most Dangerous Game"**

_She could feel the warm and protectiveness of the arms that wrapped around her, holding her tight. She felt so warm, so safe in his arms, all her worries disappeared. She sighed, breathing in his comforting scent. He held her tenderly, as if he was afraid she was fragile and would break. Her head rested against his chest and she could feel the gentle beating of his heart._

_She eyes opened slowly, but suddenly everything changed._

_Everything was dark and cold, so cold. . . . She looked all around, but nothing could be seen through the thick darkness. Her heart pounded in her chest and she became afraid, very afraid. She longed for the safe, reassuring feeling in his arms, but he was gone. _

_A chill crept up her spine and she shivered. The girl felt an unfamiliar wetness at her feet and she looked down. Even through the darkness she could see the black, churning water. A salty smell filled her throat and the water gradually rose and rose. _

_Panic filled her. She started to run and run, but she couldn't see where she was or was going. She yelped as she tripped and dropped to the ground. Her hair became wet and stuck to her face. Tears streamed down and her body shook slightly. She tried to stand up, but she couldn't. Something was holding her down, keeping her in place as the water continued to rise. She opened her mouth to scream, but water washed over her head._

_Her lungs screamed for air, but the water was only rising, and the hold on her body kept her in place. Her eyes closed and she felt so weak and defenseless as she stopped fighting the hold. Her muscles relaxed and she could only predict the future._

"_Learn from what you know, never stop fighting for your willpower is what will save you." _

_The girl wondered where the voice was coming from, it did not ring out in her ears, but in her mind. Her muscles tensed once again and her eyes shot up. She pushed as hard as she could and felt a release on her hold. Hope filled her heart as she swam up toward the surface, but she was already to far behind. _

_Water filled her lungs and she felt her body go limp and her eyes shut into a never ending darkness._

Kagome's eyes shot open. She sat up in the canopied bed, shaking subconsciously. Her heart was hammering against her rib cage as if it would burst out. She dropped her feet over the side of the bed and stood up. The sudden coldness of floor sent invisible spikes through her body. The wooden ground creaked beneath her as she walked across the room, toward to window. Her breath fogged up against the clear glass as she looked out, greeted by the bright whiteness of a thin layer of snow that had fallen over night.

Kagome turned and almost jumped out of her skin at the sight of Tetsu, standing in the open doorway. Once Kagome saw him, he walked into the room and placed and outfit on the unmade bed, with a nod he left the room.

The outfit was all brown, a color that blended well into the woodland. It was a long sleeve shirt and pants, completed with a matching house. Kagome wasn't too impressed with it, but surprised that he knew her size. But she chose not to wear it and put on her old green school outfit, she did not want to wear anything provided by General Haruko.

Kagome's feet clicked against the marble stairway as she made her way downstairs, the general waiting for her at the bottom of the staircase.

His pleasant expression disappeared as he saw her. "I see you chose not to wear the attire I provided for you," he said, flashing her a distasteful look. Kagome knew better to make a retorting remark, so she kept silent and glared back at him. "Holding your tongue, eh? Very well, here's how it will go. You will have three hours to go off before I come looking for you. I, myself, will be armed only with a simple hunting gun. You will wear the shoes I provide for you, for they leave no tracks. My hunting boots do, though. You can have a plain hunting knife. Might I suggest a jacket for the beautiful woman?"

The smirk on his face made a scowl on her face. "I'd never wear something tainted by you," she growled. A hurt expression came on his face, but Kagome knew he was acting. "As you wish," he shrugged and turned around, facing her again with something in his hands. He was holding a hunting knife, brown wooden handled, the metal shined as if it had been freshly cleaned. A chill crept up her spine when she realized she recognized the handle from the dream she had, had back at her house.

Kagome snatched it out from his hand and tucked it between the elastic hold on her skirt and her hip. He gave her a queer look, and she sneered back at him. "I don't have pockets," she scoffed.

They walked in silence to the doorway. General Haruko stood in front of the door before she left. "Before you depart," he started. "You receive a three hour head start. This island is full of hills, forests, and swamps, but don't think you can loose me there. I know this island better than the back of my hand." Kagome rudely interrupted with a wave of her hand. "And if I elude you for three days?"

The general smirked. "If, Ms. Higurashi. If."

!#$&()+

Kagome panted as she looked all around. Everything still looked the same it seemed as if she had been running, for an endless amount of time.

Judging by the height of the sun it was most likely noon. Kagome felt like a weight had dropped on her shoulders as she realized that the general would be leaving to find her soon. "I won't get lost if I go in a straight line," she thought aloud. Saying that, she trudged on.

The thin layer of snow that had fallen over night had melted into a thick layer of wet mud that had splashed up on her legs. But she did not regret not taking the pants that had been offered, she did not want to have to touch something that had been tainted by the sick-minded man. Even now she regretted wearing that beautiful kimono, no matter how stunning it had been.

The forest was brown and wet, the air humid and cold. Kagome sighed as she walked up the top of the hill. She looked over off the top. The trees had thinned out up the hill and a wide stretch of land was spread out before her. No trees were there, but a stream ran in the distance.

'_I have to make my trail less obvious. I skilled hunter would be able to track me blind folded, especially since the general knows this land so well.' _Her thoughts troubled her as she continued to walk down. In the distance she heard a soft, low howl that made her yelp aloud.

Were there wild animals on the island? As soon as she had thought that, she knew it was wrong. Haruko had lied, he was using a hunting dog. Panic filled her body and she broke off into a sprint down the hill. She felt bare and exposed running through the stretch of land without trees.

'_Dogs can smell my scent clear as day!' _She felt fear grip her like a hook on a line. Avoid him for threes days, she wouldn't even manage one! She squinted as she ran blindly, her feet pounded against the ground. "The river!" she gasped as she came to a skidding halt as she reached it, almost toppling in.

"My scent can be lost in the water!" A small spark of hope flared inside her as she dipped one foot in the water. She reflexively yanked it back with a hiss from the coldness of the water. But she could hear the howl still echoing out in her mind. If it was between getting could or being murdered by some crazy fool, she would choose getting her feet wet.

Kagome jumped into the water with a soft splash and swam down stream. The current helped carry her and she realized that she was going twice as fast as she had been one foot. Kagome kicked her feet and pulled at the water with her hands, in fast, strong strokes. She had spent months battling off demons, surely she could handle surviving three days from a human?

But she could not honestly answer her own question.

On the island Kagome did not have a half demon, hell-holed handed monk, fire demon cat, or a demon slayer to help her. For once her life was in her own hands, and she was determined to prove that she could handle this by herself. Each one of them played an important part of the group, kagome would have to show her strength now. But she had no arrows, not even a sword. All she had was a simple hunting knife, one she saw in her dream being used against her.

If that was a warning, it had worked because Kagome knew, as she gripped the knife's handle while stroking down stream, that this would be a battle she would win, or go down fighting.

!#$&()+

**Until next time, who knows what will happen!?**

**R&R**


	6. running

**Merry Christmas everyone! Here's the latest greatest chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "The Most Dangerous Game"**

111111

It was cold, so cold. . . . .

Kagome's hair clumped together and stuck onto her face after getting out of the cold river. Her socks squished in her shoes and her clothes dripped drops of water. By now her face was fair passed flushed and more into a deathly pale color. She panted, her breath coming out in little white puffs, only to evaporate into the air mere seconds following.

Kagome walked through the forest, stopping and turning back around. If the general had decided to cheat, so would she. There were two tricks that she had learned over the years. One: water loses scent. Two: retrace your steps. And that was exactly what she planned on doing.

Dogs, being animals, can not solve complicated problems. She had simply decided to walk a ways into the woods, off the banks of the river, and then go back, walking over the same steps. This technique would completely baffle the hunting dogs by leading them to a dead end. Or, at least that's what she hoped.

Going back into the freezing water was the last thing she wanted to do, but given the circumstances, it was the only thing she could do.

Kagome looked down at her arms while rubbing them together for warmth, noticing that they had acquired a bluish hue. It utterly disturbed her, but she trudged on. When she glanced down again they were purple.

Kagome plunged into the water, heading downwind. She had been upwind this whole time, which was not in her favor. Her scent had been carried by the wind and she was determined to throw them off course.

The river gradually became deeper and deeper, until it was like a black ink. After a long while a being carried down by the strong current she padded to the shore and climbed out.

Kagome dropped down onto the muddy shore, not noticing or caring out the mud that she sat in. She shivered violently and her muscles begged for a rest. "I've probably got extra time anyway," she thought aloud. _But how much time afterwards? _She pushed the dreadful thought into the back of her mind.

Kagome coughed a rib-shaking cough that shook her whole body. Suddenly she felt very hot and cold all at once. Instantly she regretted not taking the pants and jacket from general Haruko, no matter how disgusting of a man he is. She felt her head spinning and then a rising bile in her throat. She leaned over, vomiting what looked like breakfast. Kagome felt light headed and weak. Her eyes grew heavy and soon she drifted into an unpleasant slumber.

!#$&()+

Kagome awoke to the sound of barking dogs and the light fall of snow flurries. Panic gripped her like a strong hold, but she was forced to overpower it. She sprung to her feet, which made her slightly dizzy, and ran. She ran and ran, on nothing but instinct. Running like a deer from a wolf, or worse, a deer from a hunter. The hunter has the gun, he always wins. . . .

She suddenly stopped, but since she didn't realize she was in mud, she skid and tumbled down. She crashed into a fallen log, feeling the sharp, instant pain. She was not an animal, she was a human and humans can reason and solve problems. "I haven't worked this hard just to get killed," she said, determination in her voice. She only wished she was as strong as her voice.

_I can't run, because they'll out run me. I can't fight because they'll over power me. The only option left is to trap._

Quickly, Kagome scrambled to her feet. She knew if she wanted to live the first thing she had to do is to take out the dogs, which would be easiest. They were animals: they couldn't reason. The howling in the distance was growing louder, but still far away. She would have time, or, at least, she would make time.

She looked behind her, quicksand. Something she didn't want to mess with, but could be used in her advantage. To her right was the fallen log, to her left a bush full of unripe nightshade berries, also known as death berries. All around her was the undergrowth of plants that had yet to die off for the winter.

Quickly, she pushed the fallen log a few feet in front of the quicksand. Following, she gathered as many pinecones and sharp edged rocks as she could. She tossed them behind the log, well hidden from sight. She collected as many nightshade berries as she could, tossing them scattered with the pines and rocks. Her scent trail would lead them to the log and past, luring was not the issue.

Kagome's plan was simple, but it would work. Hopefully. The dogs would leap over the log, unknowingly. They would land on the rocks and cones, which would cut them. They would also land on the deathberries, which would get squished and enter their blood stream through their wounds. Then they would get stuck in the quicksand, after a while they would die from either the sand struggle or the berries.

All that was left. She had to get the hell out of there.

Kagome broke out into a sprint, though her muscles still ached and fought against her. Her eyes squinted and watered, but she ignored them. Her skirt was torn from her fall and she was still pale, cold, and muddy. But she was alive.

_But for how long?_

She panted and coughed at what seemed like the same time. She shivered again, but continued running blindly through the forest area.

The sound of the dogs yelping rang out in her ears, making her want to shout for joy. But another sound made her stop in her tracks as a bullet sliced through the air, barely missing her head.

!#$&()+

**That's it for now! Merry Christmas! **


End file.
